1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to solar powered vehicles and more particularly to a solar powered cart.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of solar energy as a source of motive power would be a desirable solution. Thus, solar powered vehicles have been in use since last century. However, applications of such vehicles are limited due to, in part, heavy storage batteries.
A conventional solar powered baggage cart includes a baggage container portion, an operator platform, front wheels and rear wheels underlying the baggage cart for supporting, and an array of photo-voltaic cells located in an overlying relationship to the container. The cells are in electrical communication with a bank of batteries through a charging control circuit for charging the batteries, which are mounted under the baggage cart and are electrically connected to one or more electric motor/pumps. The electric motor/pumps are in mechanical communication with respective drive motors and brakes for the front and rear wheels.
While the above solar powered baggage cart has some utility, improvements in these products are desired, and these improvements are provided by the invention.